We intend to develop new, efficient and general synthetic methods for the stereospecific synthesis of the morphine alkaloids morphine and codeine. Morphine has strong analgesic properties but is highly addictive; codeine is claimed to have one-tenth the addictive properties of morphine and has been used extensively in pain relievers and cough suppressants. In recent years codeine has been in short supply from natural sources; hence, the need for an efficient laboratory (industrial) synthesis. Our approach towards the synthesis of these alkaloids follows a convergent synthesis plan, the key step of which involves a new photochemical method for annelated dihydrofuran formation. Model studies strongly suggest that this method is indeed general, occurs in excellent chemical yield and is photochemically efficient (quantum yield greater than 0.5). Work supported by the institute on drug abuse during the past two years has resulted in a total synthesis of lycoramine, synthesis of tetracyclic morphine analogues and development of synthetic methods to be used in a variety of alkaloid constructions. Herein, we outline total synthesis plans for morphine, codeine and galanthamine.